villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Causeway : Protect and Serve
(note: the following is not officially part of Villains Lore but I wanted to show a bit of this character as she is one of my main non-wiki projects - please comment and enjoy) Jane Causway was a 25 year old officer in the New York police department, for the last two years she had been partnered with a young male recruit known as Rick and despite warnings from her superiors Jane could already feel herself falling for him and although Rick tried to keep professional the attraction was shared. Yet one fateful Summer's eve Jane's life would change forever when a call came out to raid a warehouse situated near the edge of the city, sources had stated the warehouse was being used by thugs loyal to the notorious crime-lord known as Lenny - a man who claimed to own all organized crime in New York. Entering first on the scene Jane ignored the orders of her superiors and entered the warehouse alongside Rick, the two officers exposing themselves to great risk due to reckless action - yet Jane was confident this would be an easy takedown. Tragically Jane was proven wrong when the superhuman known as Boss-Man revealed himself and snapped Rick's spine with his strength, flying into a rage Jane tried to kill Boss-Man but was fired upon by thugs and forced to flee badly wounded to the back of the warehouse. Dying and in extreme pain Jane's world was fading fast and Bos-Man's sadistic taunts echoed through the hall as he took Rick's badge as a trophy and left as several thugs pursued Jane. Yet as Jane collapsed in agony a dark presence appeared before her - temporarily disrupting space/time and manifesting as a pair of gigantic glowing green eyes surrounded by a lighter green energy, a voice spoke out with the power of chaos itself: "Jane Causeway, I am Ruik - god of chaos.. you will be my greatest champion - for I have watched you and I admire your strength.. now more than ever this world needs people such as you.." "w-what? this is insane.." Jane gasped, trying to take in the image in front of her - fearing this was a hallucination brought on near-death. "Indeed, it is - yet you can not afford time to dwell on such things.. live or die, Jane Causeway.. it is your choice.." Ruik replied, the glowing eyes seeming to burn into Jane's very soul. "..I.. will.. s-survive.. I have t-to.." Jane reasoned, still not sure the image was real but remembering Rick and his senseless death, how so many others were depending on her.. how Boss-Man and his thugs had to pay.. she couldn't die like this: she *wouldn't* die like this. "Then so be it" Ruik declared and suddenly a rush of energy entered Jane's body and the room became a blinding flash of light before clearing back to normal reality. Just then a group of thugs smashed into the room and opened fire on Jane as she lay on the ground, only for the formely broken cop to rise to her feet - a glowing aura of green energy radiating from her body as the bullet wounds visibly healed in moments. The thugs stared in horror at this and made a break out of the room only for Jane to open her eyes, which flared with unnatural power as she flew out at an unnatural pace, slamming into one of the thugs and lifting them with such force she hurled them right into another, leaving one to run further into the warehouse. "How does it feel to be the victim? to be the one in pain?" Jane asked, the lone thug turning around in terror as he held his gun out - shaking as he saw Jane leap through the shadows, like a wild cat hunting its prey. "What the fuck are you!?" the thug cried out, only to have his gun knocked to the ground as he was lifted by the neck by Jane - who appeared in front of him, her aura fading as her eyes returned to normal. "I'm a cop - and you are under arrest!" Jane declared, headbutting the thug before dropping him to the floor: the sound of sirens alerting her to the arrival of backup - yet her mind was already on something else as she moved over to the edge of the room. Laying on the floor was the lifeless body of Rick, kneeling down next to her partner Jane placed a hand on him and closed her eyes, bowing her head as tears began to form "..I'm so sorry..". Jane simply remained there as several officers stormed the area, looking around in amazement one of the officers called over to Jane. "Jane!? what the hell happened here? Christ, is that Rick!? Jane! JANE!" ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A week after that fateful night Jane found herself in front of her superior officer - who sat behind a large desk and looked over with a serious expression. "What you did was completely unacceptable, one of my men died - even though we captured some of the men responsible the main culprit is still at large.. I don't think I need to tell you why your position in the force is under serious question about now..". Jane simply kept silent, looking straight at her superior with eyes still full of anger. "..I am authorizing an extended leave, you will return to duty when I see fit Jane.. until then you need to seek help, I know you and Rick were close and I've seen the look in your eyes before in other officers - Lenny has taken many of my force down like this, making them seek revenge.. we can't do that Jane, no matter how much we may wish.. we're cops, we must obey the law..". "Then let me continue my duties, sir.." Jane replied. "You aren't in the right state of mind, I can't risk it.. not after all that happened: we lost an officer - a friend.. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be.." Jane frowned and got up, then left the office - walking down the hall, as she did so a familiar voice of chaos spoke within her mind: "You are my champion, Jane Causeway, why do you listen to men like him? crush him.. pursue your desire for revenge.. Ruik commands it.." Jane simply shook her head and headed out of the station, flagging down a taxi as she made her way back to her city apartment: "You can not block my thoughts, Causeway, Ruik commands you.. unleash your power.. show this world our power.." Jane simply continued to ignore the voice in her head as she got out the taxi, paying the driver before heading up the stairs to her apartment - halfway up the stairs however she stopped as a man and woman engaged in a dispute. "Come on baby, don't be like that" the man said, continually grabbing at the woman, who kept trying to push him away. "Hank, stop it.. I said stop! Hank!". "You like it, baby.." the man said, attempting to pull the woman closer only for Jane to appear behind the pair. "I think she asked you to stop.." Jane warned, the man frowning as he turned around. "This isn't your business!" he snapped, then turned and grabbed at the woman again - only to cry in surprise and pain as Jane grabbed him from behind and held him over the stairs, a long fall awaiting him as she held him dangerously. "Holy shit! y-you're crazy!" the man cried out, the woman fleeing into a nearby apartment "No, Hank - I'm a cop.. from now on, I'll be watching you.." Jane proclaimed, taking him away from the edge and tossing him to one side - then proceeded walking up the stairs. "You should of dropped him, Causeway - or allowed him to have his way with that woman.. you disappoint your master.." Jane frowned, closing her apartment door as she made her way to a nearby sofa and laid down, closing her eyes as she started to drift into a dreamless sleep, though before she did so she whispered slightly: "..I don't have a master, Ruik - if you are even real.. now leave my thoughts alone.." "You are wrong, Causeway, we made a deal - I am very real.. the power within you is mine.. you belong to Ruik.." "Whatever.." Jane whispered, her thoughts going blank as sleep took its hold. -END- Category:Finished Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Origin Stories Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Non-Canon